Happy Birthday Elsa
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: It's Elsa's birthday and she's doing the same thing she does every year. Reading a book. Well, not this time. For Anna has a plan. Asking help from her boyfriend, Kristoff, Anna is determine to get Elsa's head out of the books. Would she succeed? Let's fine out shall we? :D


**I know this is late but August 4th was my aunt's birthday so I'm partly dedicating this story to her and partly dedicating to what my friends did to me on my 17th birthday. Also, I will dedicate this to all the people whose birthdays in August and September oh and October :)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this short one shot :D**

* * *

It was very hot August day and everyone is trying their best to keep cool by going in to the fjord for a swim or eating tons of ice cream. However, today was a very special day in the land of Arendelle. That is Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle, birthday was today! Even though, everyone finds it ironic for Elsa to be so cold to the touch and keeps to herself sometimes is born on one of the hottest months in the year!

* * *

Elsa woke up from bed with tea and toast place on her bed. Along aside it was a note. Curious what the note said, Elsa reach over and grab it. On the note it said 'Happy Birthday Elsa!' Elsa smile as she turn the card over to see it sign with a 'We love you' by Anna, Olaf, Gerda, Kai, Kristoff, Sven, and the rest of the people' Elsa felt a laugh come out of her throat as happy tears fell gently from her face. She quickly wipe them away and place the card on her dresser, along with the letters, notes, and other cards Anna have given her for 13 years.

Even though it was her birthday, Elsa treated it like she does everyday when she has a break off from her duties. She will go to the library and read her books about histories of the Kingdoms and trading.

Little did Elsa know, she was being spied on by none other than her mischievous baby sister, Anna and her loyal ice harvester boyfriend, Kristoff.

* * *

"Look at that Kristoff" Anna said to him in disbelief. Kristoff looked puzzled. "Look at what Anna?" He asked her.

"At what Elsa's doing" Anna pointed at her sister. Kristoff looks at Elsa then back at Anna "Yeah she's reading. What's the problem?" Kristoff stated to her. Clearly, he still didn't get what she was talking about.

Anna scoffed when she heard that."Come on Kristoff! It's her birthday and all she does is read in the library! Who does that?!"

"Ummmm Elsa?" Kristoff answered but was unsure that if he was supposed to answer that. Fortunately for him, Anna just went along with it."Exactly! And I know just how to change that" Anna said with a smirk. Kristoff now became slightly tense by this. Usually when Anna gets like this, it means either she has a plan or up to no good.

"And what exactly is that?" Kristoff asked in concern. An evil gleam came across Anna's eyes as she says in her madwoman's voice. "You'll see in due time Kristoff. In due time"

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen?" Kristoff said with a 'not so surprised' voice.

Anna giggled at him. Kristoff should always know that something will not go according to plan as long as she is in charge of it. "Oh Krissy"

"Hey. I told you I hate that name" Kristoff said sternly.

"Don't be such a sourhead, Krissy" Anna said with a lip quiver.

Kristoff just grumbled in response, he really hates the name Krissy.

* * *

"Really? She woke up from her curse by just a simple kiss? I mean come on! She doesn't even know the guy!" Elsa exclaimed as she finish reading the epilogue to her book. For a book lover herself, Elsa was totally disappointed how that story ended it. "I swear these Princess nowadays, I liked the archer and the bear's story better" Elsa then slam the book close and let out a sigh. Elsa look over and notice the hot chocolate that Gerda left for her. "Maybe some hot chocolate will sooth me" Elsa smile as she reached for her hot chocolate.

Just as she was about to take a sip from her hot chocolate, a familiar scream rang out!

_**AHHHH!**_

'Anna!' Elsa scream inside her head as she drop her hot chocolate and took off frantically for her baby sister.

* * *

Elsa push through the main gates while she yell out "Anna! What's-"

Kristoff then came around with a heavy haystack and hit Elsa with it at full force!

_**THUNK!**_

Elsa fell down to the ground with hard thud! Anna burst out laughing while Kristoff look on in horror!

"Now that was funny!Ssee Kristoff? That is what Elsa exactly needed. A little fresh air on her birthday" Anna said happily as she slightly nudge him in the arm.

"We are so dead" Kristoff said in a daze as he drop the haystack from his hands. Anna roll her eyes. Kristoff can be so pessimistic at times.

"Oh Kristoff. You are-" Anna stop herself when she saw the snow started to swirl around Elsa in a quicken and threatening pace as she slowly got on to her feet.

"...overreacting.."

Elsa turn to face the two and instantly, her eyes snap open, showing nothing but glowing white irises!

Kristoff look at Anna with his hands folded across his chest as he gave her a glare. Anna chuckle nervously "We are so dead"

Kristoff smack himself on the head. "That's what I been trying to tell you!" He stressed out to Anna. "But no, you want to be stubborn now something bad is going to happen!"

Elsa had an evil gleam in her eye and began to lift up her hands in the air. The ground than began to rumble and the sky got darker! Elsa then says in a dark voice "Never underestimate the powers of snow and ice!"

"RUN!" Anna screams as she got a running start.

"Already ahead of you!" Kristoff yell back as he rode pass her on Sven.

"What the?!" Anna was befuddle! How did Sven even get here?!

Elsa then bring her hands down and a huge explosion was heard throughout the land as snow blew across it. The explosion was so huge and loud that it even got inside the Castle! All the guards and servants scream as they try to make a run for it but unfortunately, they got swallowed up by it!

After the snow blow calmed, Elsa dust off her hands and admire her work. Not too later, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven pop out of the snow banks and looking slightly confuse and worry at Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the three's faces! They were so priceless. She than lean close to them and said with mischievously smile "Thanks guys. I really enjoy my birthday"

With that said, Elsa thawed the land then exit the area, leaving Anna and Kristoff with derp faces while Sven lick the remaining snow.

* * *

**Haha! Okay so my friends really didn't do that but part of that was true! I swear! lol :D**


End file.
